


heart & fist

by Walter_K



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Fisting, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 05:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Summary: вдохновлено цитатой из канона "While Dominguez is the heart of Trinity, Rourke is the fist."





	heart & fist

Рурк щедро доливает еще смазки из тюбика, и четыре пальца легко входят в Домингеса по середину ладони. Он прокручивает кистью влево и вправо, намеренно грубо задевая костяшками уже и так растраханную простату, и Домингес выдыхает в голос, прося еще. Его латиноамериканский акцент в такие моменты становится только сильнее, и, лежа с разведенными до упора волосатыми ногами, с ухоженной седеющей бородой, запрокинув голову и пошло рыча то «о да, да», то соскальзывая на испанский или на родной язык, Домингес выглядит как в дешевом ретро-гей-порно для ебанутых извращенцев. 

Рурк не извращенец. Он ни за что не стал бы делать подобное голыми руками: для грязной работы — хоть Домингез и вымыт внутри начисто — он всегда надевает кожаные перчатки. Они лучше скользят по смазке и позволяют двигаться увереннее и прочувствовать каждый нюанс. 

Домингес опускает на него взгляд голодных глаз: хочет еще. Ему всегда мало Рурка в себе. Он обеими руками старается развести ноги и волосатый зад еще шире, подставляя растраханную уродливую дырку. 

Рурк прижимает большой палец к кисти и вводит ее целиком, до запястья — и Домингес громко рычит, шумно и часто дыша, и его кишки то сжимаются, то пропускают руку Рурка дальше. Внутри горячо, и нежные неровные стенки кишки как будто сами просят, чтобы Рурк прошел глубже. Он быстро двигает кистью вперед и назад, прокручивая, и на каждом движении Домингес стонет чуть громче. 

В такие моменты Рурк словно надевает одну перчатку на другую — натягивает на руку по самое плечо куклу по имени Педро Домингес, комического персонажа из грошового латиноамериканского мыла, и может ухватить его прямо за кровоточащее сердце. Шевеля пальцами нужным образом, он может двигать ручками и ножками стареющего пидараса Педрито, и иногда даже может заставить его открывать ротик и чревовещать нужные фразы. 

Хватит быть кукольником. 

Рука сжимается в кулак — и принимается вколачиваться в кишки с удвоенной силой. Но Домингесу только это и нужно — он уже почти кричит, и если бы он был хоть капельку более терпеливым, то кончил бы не прямо сразу же, пачкая курчавый живот спермой. 

Рурк замедляет движение кулака. Дав Домингесу немного отдышаться, он замирает, а потом, не разжимая кулака, с неприятным хлюпающим звуком вытаскивает руку.

Растраханная дырка сокращается, едва не выворачиваясь наизнанку, и Рурку неприятно на это смотреть. 

Все куклы внутри выглядят одинаково.


End file.
